


Holidays have never been better

by LadyEstelle



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Christmas, Eventual Smut, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEstelle/pseuds/LadyEstelle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Frank's senior year of high school in a new town. The holidays are different now, but even better because of Gerard Way, the boy he met at a Halloween party. This is the story of how their relationship progresses throughout the holiday season.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holidays have never been better

**Author's Note:**

> first fic! I thought this would be a good idea since i always look for a mix of holiday fluff/smut. Creative criticism would be super rad.

Things were different this year for Frank. Well, not really this year but this season. This was the first holiday season since his parents got a divorce, he and his mother moved a few towns over to summit N.J, and it was finally his senior year of high school. Catholic school but still, thank fucking god (literally)  
Frank thought he would have made some friends by Halloween having been at the new school for a couple of months. But, of course no one had really even noticed him. Today was Friday, October 31st, the best holiday ever and Franks birthday, but the only person who noticed was the school nurse. When she had seen him in the hallway she put a hand to his back and simply stated “happy birthday kid.”  
But then someone else might have noticed too

“Um hey, new kid. Its your birthday today? On like, Halloween?’  
The monotone voice seemed to kind of slide its way out of the lanky kid with mousy brown hair and glasses at the tip of his nose.  
“Um yeah. I turn 18 today. My names Frank by the way.”  
“Oh, I’m Mikey. And, if you don’t have any awesome birthday plans I’m having a party. It’d be cool if you came, I haven’t seen anyone with a misfits patch on their school bag since my brother went here. Anyways, see ya there man.”  
Then he just shoved a piece of paper into my hand and walked off as the bell rang welcoming in the weekend and a party... I guess…. Rad.

\----------------------------------------------------------------  
As frank walked home he started to get excited. He knew he shouldn't get his hopes up about the party even being real but whatever. He was excited. He was also excited because he was 18, finally. The night before he had picked up a home hair bleaching kit, he was also excited about that. So don’t blame him for skipping into his house, reading the note from his mother saying she was working late, and running to the bathroom to start shaving his head.

When he stepped out of the shower he looked in the mirror and couldn't help his giant grin and little whisper of “rad” as he smoothed his palms over the white shaven sides and twirled his finger around the longer front piece. Then he started freaking out because holy shit, he’s supposed to go to a party. A party with people. People he doesn't know. And there might be boys. Cute boys. So frank takes the next hour getting ready and decides fuck it I always look good and starts on his way to the party.

 

The address on the slip of paper is only about six blocks away from Frank's house, but he gets there strangely quick. Like, he doesn't remember running but whatever. Now he's just standing outside listening to the rattle of techno music coming from inside while trying to work up the courage to knock or walk in or.... do something. But, before he can do anything the door opens up to reveal a boy with bright red hair and a smirk on his face. And Frank thinks that this must be a costume party because this boy looks like an angel.


End file.
